Avenger Bonding One-shots
by CityOfFandom
Summary: Everyone has been wondering: What do superheroes do when they're not busy saving the world? The answer? Well, you'll have to read the book to find out! Characters: The New Avengers Rated K for a little swearing


"I'm so bored..." whined Sam for the billionth time that night. "Shut up about being bored, or I'll have to seal you mouth shut with superglue." Wanda threatened playfully, holding up a bottle of superglue.

"Natasha raised both her hands in the air, "I have a suggestion." Steve nodded, "Go ahead Romanoff." Natasha glared daggers at him for calling her 'Romanoff', "First of all, don't call me 'Romanoff'. I have a name and it's Natasha." Everyone chuckled. "second of all, we're all bored, right? I think Mr... Falcon has made that quite clear.," She kept talking, obvious sarcasm in her tone. Everyone laughed again, harder this time, Sam looking very embarrassed and offended. Natasha kept talking,"So I'm thinking, we should do a friendly game of karaoke. Oh and Vision? No playing the audio tape while lip syncing to it, or whatever you do." "Do not worry, Miss Natasha, I will not cheat."

A silver gust of wind came rushing in through the open window. Everyone froze in shock at the familiar silhouette of the 'wind'. "Well Captain, I'm back from walking it off. Do I get a reward or not?" a voice snarked, Sokovian accent brittle."Pietro!" Wanda gasped, rushing over and enveloping him in a hug, "My baby brother!" "You know, I'm twelve minutes-" "older than me, I know. We're about to have a karaoke contest. Want to join us?" "Sign me up, little sister." Wanda pouted a little at that remark, just for old times sake, and dragged her twin brother to the living room, where the other members of the Avengers were sitting.

"Let's start this thing!" Rhodey yelled, a little too excitedly, jumping up and grabbing the microphone, "I'd like to invite our star spangled man, Captain America on stage!"

"Aww man." Steve groaned. He still wasn't used to technology. Rhodey put the playlist on shuffle and the first random song was... All of Me by John Lennon. "hit us with your best shot!" "shit." Steve swears under his breath. Unfortunately, his words were caught by the microphone, and everyone heard it. "LANGUAGE!" They yelled at the same time. "Oh, now you've told them too?" He asks Natasha, who was wearing a (undoubtedly) very smug smirk on her face. "That's seriously never going away." he muttered, this time turning his face away from the microphone.

The music to All of Me started. Steve thought, here goes nothing then. And started to sing,

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?_ "

He looked at Natasha at this line, she smiled and shrugged.

"Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

"Nice work Cap! Apart from the part where you closed your eyes for about half of the whole song." Rhodey remarks. Steve chuckles, not saying anything. "Okay! Next up, our master assassin, Natasha Romanoff!" The playlist was shuffled, same as it did when Steve sang. "Single Ladies , Beyonce!"

"Okay really, I know how Cap feels now." She winked at him, and he turned a little pink at the tips of his ears. "Wait a sec, did you all catch that? Did you-" Pietro yelled as he saw the wink, but was cut off by the music that started blaring through the speakers.

" _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies_

 _Now put your hands up_

 _Up in the club, we just broke up_

 _I'm doing my own little thing_

 _You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

 _Cause another brother noticed me_

 _I'm up on him, he up on me_

 _don't pay him any attention_

 _Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_

 _Ya can't be mad at me_

 _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

 _Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

 _Acting up, drink in my cup_

 _I could care less what you think_

 _I need no permission, did I mention_

 _Don't pay him any attention_

 _Cause you had your turn_

 _And now you gonna learn_

 _What it really feels like to miss me_

 _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Don't treat me to these things of the world_

 _I'm not that kind of girl_

 _Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

 _Is a man that makes me then takes me_

 _And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

 _Pull me into your arms_

 _Say I'm the one you want_

 _If you don't, you'll be alone_

 _And like a ghost I'll be gone_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies_

 _Now put your hands up_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Wuh uh oh_ "

During the song, Wanda and Vision were flirting with each other, Vision being very awkward- no, scratch that, they both were very bad at it. "You know Vision, I'd like not to become a single lady as this song says." she said in the middle of the song. "And why is that?" he asked,rich British accent questioning. "I met a man, who is absolutely wonderful. He is kind, caring and best of all, red, my favorite color." "You are talking about me, are you not?" Vision asked quizzically. "Maybe." Wanda smiled, then turned back to the stage.

"Okay guys, are you done flirting?" Pietro asked the duo, breaking the silence that he maintained so well. Wanda physically and mentally jumped at the sudden sentence.

"Alright Maximoffs, break it up. Wanda, I've been calling for you to come up here for the fourth time already! Get off your butt!" Wanda glared at Rhodey with such intensity, the house would have burned down. "Fine." she huffed and walked onto the stage, praying for a good song.

The playlist was shuffled. Wanda was legit praying. "We have... Crazy Youngsters, Ester Dean!" The music started and Wanda thought, at least I know this song.

"One day the world will be gone

There'll be no one here to walk the land

One day what you know will be wrong

 _There'll be no one here to hold your hand_

 _Right now we're crazy youngsters_

 _Time is running out, but who cares we're running free_

 _They call us crazy youngsters_

 _We don't apologize, we're mad and running free_

 _They call us crazy youngsters_

 _Time is running out but who cares we're running free_

 _Hell yeah, we're crazy youngsters_

 _We don't apologize, we're mad and running free_

 _(Cause we got) Hey, we got a lot of things to do (Hey)_

 _Hey, we got a lot of things to prove_

 _(Yeah we got) Yeah we got a lot of room to grow_

 _(Hey) Yeah we got a lot of miles to go_

 _So we keep driving, we keep driving_

 _One day when the story's all told_

 _There'll be no more words to fill the page_

 _One night when the stars are all gone_

 _There'll be no more light to guide the way_

 _Right now we're crazy youngsters_

 _Time is running out, but who cares we're running free_

 _They call us crazy youngsters_

 _We don't apologize, we're mad and running free_

 _They call us crazy youngsters_

 _Time is running out but who cares we're running free_

 _Hell yeah, we're crazy youngsters_

 _We don't apologize, we're mad and running free_

 _(Cause we got) Hey, we got a lot of things to do (Hey)_

 _Hey, we got a lot of things to prove_

 _(Yeah we got) Yeah we got a lot of room to grow (Oh grow)_

 _(Hey) Yeah we got a lot of miles to go_

 _So we keep driving, we keep driving_

 _(Oh) We keep driving, we keep driving (driving, driving, hey)_

 _And don't blink till its over (over)_

 _The fun has just begun_

 _Let's finish the race_

 _While our hearts are young_

 _(Cause we're) Cause we're crazy youngsters_

 _Time is running out but who cares we're running free_

 _Hell yeah we're crazy youngsters (crazy youngsters)_

 _We don't apologize, we're mad and running free_

 _(Cause we got) Hey, we got a lot of things to do (Hey)_

 _Hey we got a lot of things to prove_

 _(Yeah we got) Hey, we got a lot of room to grow_

 _(Hey) Yeah we got a lot of miles to go_

 _So we keep driving, oh ooh oh_

 _Hell yeah we're crazy youngsters_

 _We keep driving, driving, driving, driving_ "

She ended the song with everyone in the room on high because they loved the song.

"Next up! Our Birdy, Sam!" He shuffled the playlist and out came the song Centuries by Fall Out Boy.

Sam didn't hesitate and jumped into the song at the first note.

"Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The story's all off_

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is supposed to match_

 _The darkness that you felt_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you_

 _'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _And you're a cherry blossom_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_ "

"Vision my man! Come one up here!" Rhodey gestured with his hand for him to come up. "But I am a synthezoid..." He replied, obviously confused. "Whatever, man." Vision goes on stage. "And remember, no cheating!" yelled Natasha's voice. "Yes, Natasha."

The music starts and Vision bops his head to the seemingly unfamiliar song. He looks at the lyrics on the screen and begins.

"I've never so adored you

I'm twisting allegories now

 _I want to complicate you_

 _Don't let me do this to myself_

 _I'm chasing roller coasters_

 _I've got to have you closer now_

 _Endless romantic stories_

 _You never could control me_

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _While the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die (we're far too young to die)._

 _Far too young to die_

 _Fixation or psychosis?_

 _Devoted to neurosis now_

 _Endless romantic stories_

 _You never could control me_

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _While the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die._

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _While the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die (far too young to die)._

 _Far too young to die_

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _While the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die._

 _We're far too young to die_ "

Wanda was smiling like an idiot during the song, having read his mind and knowing that it was sung for her.

"Alright Sonic, you can stop bouncing now, time to sing." "Yes!" Pietro shrieked and he zoomed on stage. He was going to sing Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy.

" _Do you do, do you remember_

 _When we drove, we drove, drove through the night_

 _And we danced, we danced_

 _To Rancid, and we danced, we danced_

 _And I confessed, confessed to you_

 _Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies_

 _And we danced, we danced_

 _With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

 _(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)_

 _(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)_

 _You were the song stuck in my head_

 _Every song that I've ever loved_

 _Played again and again and again_

 _And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 _And I can't, I can't, I can't remember_

 _Just how to forget, forget the way_

 _That we danced, we danced_

 _To Danzig, and we danced, we danced_

 _And when you ask, you ask me how I'm doing_

 _Like you know, you know how much better off I am_

 _And when we danced, we danced_

 _With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

 _(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)_

 _(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)_

 _You were the song stuck in my head_

 _Every song that I've ever loved_

 _Played again and again and again_

 _And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 _I spin, I spin, I spin, I spin_

 _For you, for you, for you, for you, for yeah…_

 _(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to…)_

 _(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to…)"_

As he sang the song, he spun around on his heels multiple times, at normal speed, of course, and... nearly fell off the stage. Wanda sensed his panic at his sudden loss of balance, and started giggling. No one thought she was crazy, for once, as they all saw Pietro's panicked face that he tried to get rid of. He staggered and put the mic back where it belonged, then hopped off the stage, nearly resulting in another 'accident' (in his pants) as he hit the floor.

"Sam, please." Rhodey pointed at him, and then to the stage. "No prob." Sam practically flew on stage. "Pompeii, Bastille!"

"Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o, eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o

 _I was left to my own devices_

 _Many days fell away with nothing to show_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down_

 _In the city that we love_

 _Great clouds roll over the hills_

 _Bringing darkness from above_

 _But if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _Nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _You've been here before?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

 _In your pose as the dust settled around us_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down_

 _In the city that we love_

 _Great clouds roll over the hills_

 _Bringing darkness from above_

 _But if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _Nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _You've been here before?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o_

 _Oh where do we begin?_

 _The rubble or our sins?_

 _Oh oh where do we begin?_

 _The rubble or our sins?_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_

 _In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_

 _Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_

 _Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

 _But if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _Nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _You've been here before?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

 _Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o, Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o_ "

Sam took the microphone from Rhodey and let him on stage. "And for the grand finale, RHODEY THE IRON PATRIOT! Singing..." He paused to check the song that he shuffled, "Immortals by Fall Out Boy!"

 _"They say we are what we are_

 _But we don't have to be._

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

 _Oooooooh_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh,_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals._

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith_

 _Is when it's tested again and again everyday._

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future._

 _It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

 _Oooooooh_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh,_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,_

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _(Immortals)"_

And as Rhodey finished, he accidentally hit his head on the microphone when he took a bow. A bang and a loud screech filled the room and laughter followed soon after. You could say they had great fun.


End file.
